Alterned Birthing
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: This is the Day when Melanie C has her 2nd baby at a birth center. She also has DID. What will she have? How will her other Personailities handle the labour?


**Altered Birthing**

It was a warm day in Waycross of 2013. I was staying with my aunt who was pregnant and suffering from Dissociative Identity disorder. She needed help. Giving her condition from a recent abuse, I obliged.

"Angel its time." She said.

"Are you sure Aunt Mel?" I asked

"Yes my water broke." She said.

"I'm up." I said sleepily. We hurried to the car and sped off into the dewy morning. Soon we came to a small alternative birthing center. Quickly we made our way in to find Ying and Nancy waiting on us. With a quick hello, and a summery explanation that Mel had called them we went in. We found ourselves in a nice white room. It was nice.

"Mel how are you holding up?" Nancy asked.

"It hurts." She replied.

"Wait guys, that's not Aunt Mel." I added.

"Are you sure?" Ying asked.

"Yeah, it's Alexis." I said. We got her to the bed. As she was inexperience, we thought the normal position would be best. She tensed up. Her hand shot out to grab mine as her pain peaked. With a sudden gasp the pain let go.

"Aunt Lexi are you ok?" I asked.

"It's too much Sweet Pea." She sobbed. Suddenly she spasmed harshly. She shook weakly. She stopped shutting her eyes. Once she'd opened them, she was different. I knew it was Mrs. Johnstone.

"Cupcake, Mel's in labor isn't' she?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I'll handle as much of the labor I can. But I'm so tired." She replied. . Suddenly she spasmed again. She breathed heavily and let out a grunt. Her measured breaths showed her experience as she gripped my hand deeply. With that the pain went away. Suddenly she spasmed. She stiffened as her eyes closed. She laid back. As she opened her eyes, something changed. It was Tracy.

"Butterfly my lower body burns. Mel's in labor isn't she?" She hissed in pain.

"Yeah but you're doing fine." I encouraged. Elizabeth walked in and started toward her. She kneelt down and checked her after a moment she came back up. She seemed at ease as she approached the bedside. Apparently things were going well. I calmly approached her.

"So how is she doing?" I asked.

"She's at 8." She said sweetly. Suddenly she spawned again. This time her breathing was labored and her grip was intense. She would grip my hand and fall back, she was exhausted. She needed rest. Suddenly she spasmed. With a pained groan she shut her eyes tightly. After that she calmed. Finally she opened them. It was Mary.

"The time is close, oh master help me." She said.

"Are you alright Aunt Mary?" I asked

"Yes for now." She replied. Elizabeth came up again and knelt down and checked her. She looked up and stood sternly and exhaled calmly as she walked to the bedside and changed her gloves. She sat next to her. This made it easier to deliver the news.

"Mary you're at 10 centimeters. I need you to push." She said.

"Ok I'll try." Mary replied.

Shifting uneasily She beckoned me over. After quietly asking me to be her birthing partner. She had me help her out of bed. As she dropped to one knee, I realized she was getting into a birth position. It was the lunge position.

"Are you ok Aunt Mary?" I asked placing a arm around her to stabilize her.

"I'm ok, but it hurts." She exclaimed. Suddenly she let out a gasp. She bore down hard, allowing gravity to help her push. Her free hand clutched mine tightly as she followed through. Finally she stopped. She was exhausted. She spasmed again. She shut her eyes tight. As she opened them again I noticed she had changed. She was signing frantically. It was Alexis.

"Sweet Pea, it burns. It feels like my body is on fire." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry Aunt Lexi." I said. She collapsed and I helped her onto the bed. She quickly assumed the standard birthing position. Sprawled across the bed, she bore down hard. She screamed and fell back. She was strained.

"Aunt Lexi you're doing fine." I encouraged.

"It hurts Sweet pea." She sobbed. Suddenly she spasmed again. She bore down hard. Her scream echoed in the room. She took my hand and held it hard. She fell back weakly.

"Cupcake I need to change positions." Mrs. Johnstone said.

"Ok, let me help you." I said. She adjusted herself and sat up in bed. I helped her get the bar in position. She grabbed in and squatted and bore down hard. Her grip tightened. She stopped. She was exhausted.

"Are you ok Auntie J?" I asked.

"Yes but you never get use to the pain." She replied. Suddenly she froze. Her eyes shut tight. She spasmed before opening them again. I knew those eyes anywhere. It was Melanie again.

"Aunt Mel, you're back." I said.

"Yes, but the girls need rest." She replied. Clearly winded, she laid back limply. She looked uncomfortable. I decided to get a pillow and place it under her head. She groaned as I lifted her head as the bones popped under the strain of movement. As I laid her head back down she sighed in relief.

"Aunt Mel are you sure you can do this?" I asked

"Yes Angel, I'll be fine in a moment." She replied. Suddenly she bore down hard. She let out a groan. Her body spawned slightly. Then she fell back. She quivered with exhaustion

"Aunt Mel are you alright?" I asked.

"No I can feel the head coming down." She replied. In seconds she began to shake violently. Her body was tense. Her eyes shut tight. As they opened I noticed her face took on a stern look, it was Tracy.

"Aunt Tracy, I thought you were resting." I said.

"I was but I couldn't bare watching Mel in pain." She replied.


End file.
